


Fangirl

by matrixrefugee



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Castle discovers some interesting secrets that Kate is hiding.





	Fangirl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)'s [Castle, Castle/Beckett, Beckett's tattoo (extra points if it's a comic related one)](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/338410.html?thread=59893994#t59893994) Some of the details of Beckett's fangirling are based on some fangirling I used to do, years ago...

Castle... no, Rick, had focused on her scars during their love-making, kissing and licking and caressing around it, till she had gently guided him to touch it. The nerve damage in the skin still caused a small, dull twinge of pain, but she could bear it now. This was really happening and she wanted to experience their love in all its forms, even if it meant a little pain.

It wasn't until afterward that first round that he really explored the rest of her body, the lines and curves, studying every inch of her skin by looking and caressing.

He paused, eying something, then sat up, raising an eyebrow at the top of her left thigh, on the outside. "Wonder Woman?" he asked, running his fingers around the image of the comic book Amazon tattooed there, swinging into action from her golden lasso.

"I used to watch the TV show with my dad when I was a kid: when I found out she was a comic book character, I'd save up my allowance and trek down to the Village once a month to get the next issue," she said.

"Always took you for a Marvel type," Castle said, settling back and propping himself on an elbow.

"DC Comics just made more sense to me," she said, with a shrug.

"Bet you had the Underoos, too," he teased.

"Okay, I did: mom took a snapshot of me doing a twirl in front of my bedroom mirror when I thought I was alone," she admitted, straight-faced.

"We gotta find that snapshot," he said.

"That can wait," Kate replied, smirking, laying her leg over his.


End file.
